


And Your Friend Jared

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: Valentine's Day Fluff 2020 [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Evan's friend Jared can not seen to leave them alone while their in dates. (Based on the Steve Song)
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Valentine's Day Fluff 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631071
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	And Your Friend Jared

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/YePtnXUzFgg
> 
> Based on this song

Connor and Evan were on a rather nice date. There was candle and moon light all around them. Connor looked into Evan's eyes and the shorter boy held his hand underneath the table and Connor felt like he couldn't disguise the way he felt. But he felt like he didn't need to either.

Connor could've wished a thousand wishes for this night. He couldn't believe that it was finally him, and Evan, and him, and Evan. Just the two of them. And Evan's friend Jared.

Every time Connor thought about Jared's name his internal "DO DO DO DO DO DO DO!!!!" intensified.

"Leave! " Connor thought.

Later Connor was asking Evan about Jared. "What's the deal with your friend Jared?" The Jared showed up out of nowhere. "Hey," Connor awkwardly greeted the date crasher. "How's it going?"

A few weeks later Evan had taken Connor out for waffles and to the movies. He was hoping for romance. Evan had even taken Connor to the Mexican circus. Connor thought there was a chance that the two would be alone.

Connor could have wished a thousand wishes for Jared to disappear. But he wasn't that lucky.

Jared popped out of nowhere again and elites while greeting the two with "Hey gay wads."

Connor must've jumped a foot in the air. "WHAT THE FUCK'S YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?"

After Evan and Connor were actually alone in Connor's room he asked Evan "Why is he always here?"

Connor's internal "DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO!!!!" intensified even more when Jared showed up.

Connor was at the end if his rope with Jared. "Go away!!" Was the farthest he ever go to telling him off but it was good enough.

"Seriously Evan what is the deal with your friend Jared?" He was aboit to get an answer when Jared showed up again.

"Hey, how's it going?"

When Connor and Evan could finally have a discussion about Jared, Evan asked if it was the Connor didn't like Jared.

"It's not that I don't like your friend. But how many hours with him can you spend? And it's not that I don't like he's great, but it's only you. Only you." Connor grabbed Evan's hand.

In another one of their discussions about Jared Connor brought up how he thought Evan was gay for Jared and not gay for him, and how that would be alright. And how Evan should just let a Bitch know so he could be saved some heart break. 

"Look Evan, I could have wished a thousand wishes because I like to be with you. But if it's always me and you and your friend Jared there's nothing I can-"

"C-Connor? A-are you ok? Y-you l-look possessed." Evan reached out and touched the other's arm.

"He's here."

"What? Who's he? Con you alright?"

"DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO!!! JARED!!!! DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO!!!" And truth be told Jared was at the other end of the field. "Why don't you just go be with your best friend, and boyfriend, Jared."

"Connor I'm not gay for Jared."

"Wait, you're not?"

"Nope."

"Then why is he always here?"

"Because my mom insists that I have a date chaperone so we can't be too gay when were alone."

"That sounds like something she would do."

"We good?"

"Yea. We're fine. I love you."

"I love you too."

Jaaaaaaaaaaaaasarrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeedddddddd..........


End file.
